Story Mess
by Strike OOO
Summary: Just a bunch of stories I wrote/write that I never continued/plan on continuing. Please review and tell me what you think. These stories won't be related to one another, more chapters to come. My two stories; Favors and Iced Psycho, will be moved here. Chapter 16: He saved the life of Wally West, but no one knew his real name. Those green eyes and that blond hair looked so familar.
1. The Future

**AN: Ok, so this is just a bunch of stories that I started writing, but never wanted to continue. Most likely none of them will be related to one another. They'll all be different stories about Young Justice and we'll see where it goes from where. When you review, leave a good story idea (if you have one you want to share). I will credit you if I decide to write the story. Also, review and let me know what you think about it.**

**About this story: I wrote this after the episode "Bloodlines". It's basically about the future and how some of the old heroes have died, but there are new ones that will help in the fight to save the future or do whatever they can to fix it.**

* * *

The Future:

:::FORTY YEARS LATER:::

Blackened skies. Ash, raining down upon us. Rumble everywhere. Once calm oceans, now dry or polluted with who knows what. Burned. Everything seemed to be burned so badly. Some wonder what had happened, the young ones who are not capable of understanding. History happened. The heroes we once loved so much are gone. Died protecting those who were weak and unable to protect themselves. Decendents of said heroes still walked the remains of the torn planet. Wondering, what it could have been like if the future wasn't as doomed as it truly was and currently is.

All hope had long been lost when the last hero had parished. Who is there to blame? No one knows. The villains have taken over. Controlling the city and the people within it. This isn't just Happy Harbor, no, it's the world. When someone asks, what happened here? To our future? We say, "Histroy happened.". Because that's what it is now. History. Impulse aka Bart Allen, gradson of Barry Allen, the original Flash, had been sent to the past to change the future. And to an extent, it worked. But the future, hadn't completely changed. You know what happened to Bart. But what about the others. Surely, he wasn't the only one. Or was he? No. There were more. Decendents of heroes. Some paralyzed in fear, too afraid to fight against those vile villains. Others simply too selfish. But there are some who are willing to help. To fight against all odds like the ancestors before them. They have the will, the courage, and the bravery to take on the title of heroes.

Our fate is not sealed. Not yet. You evil ones have not had the last laugh. Said heroes will rise and you shall be defeated, once and for all. Restoring the future to how it should be, how it was supposed to be.


	2. Klarion's True Love

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the previous chapter. Hope you like this and don't forget to review.**

**About this story: Just some OC I randomly made up, then later trashed her. She kind of fits Klarion. He's a bit OOC in this, I just kind of think that there's more to the Klarion we know**

* * *

Klarion's True Love:

Eileen was asleep in the Light's headquarters. She tossed and turned, shuffling in the dark, wine red sheets. Sweat dripped down her forehead. She let out a scream and sat up straight in her bed. Eileen gasped for air as Klarion walked in. "Don't bother to knock." she stated sarcastically. "Well, I heard a scream." he said in his childish voice full of humor. "I thought if they were killing you that I'd take a front row seat." he laughed. She threw back the sheets and stood. Eileen walked to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer. She pulled out a duffel bag and began to fill it with her clothes. She didn't have much of anything. Klarion frowned. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked, truthfully concerned. She had finished packing what little things she had. "What I do best, running. Why stay if I'm gonna die the next day?" she questioned putting her shoes on. He smirked evilly and erupted into a prolonged laugh. "What?" she asked. "That rhymed." he commented. Eileen sighed, rolling her eyes at him. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Eileen went to walk pass him, but he gripped her forearm. "I won't let them hurt you." he whispered sternly in her ear. She had grown close to Klarion since she had gotten here. They had gotten to know each other over the short period of time. "You're an idiot if you think you've got power here. I just have one question," she paused. Eileen looked away, and then met his eyes with hers. "If you could be normal, would you?" A serious look crossed his face. Suddenly, everything became real. He wasn't evil...he was someone desperately looking to be normal. "Always." he spoke in a whisper. She knew by the spark in his eyes that he was telling the truth. "I'll stay. But I'm not on the Light's side." she said staring at the wall behind him. He leaned in real close to her. "Neither am I." His warm breath tickled her neck. She smiled. "I'm not a hero either, but I don't want the world to end. I will be helping the Justice League and the Team on this." Eileen admitted. Klarion frowned, confused about what she had just said. "Who's side are you really on?" he questioned. "Mine...and yours." she spoke. They stared into one another's eyes. "Go back to sleep." Klarion whispered and kissed her cheek. She dropped the duffle bag and hugged him. He stood there, stunned and utterly shocked. Klarion had forgotten what it was like to feel loved. To know that one person in the world didn't see him as a monster or a villain. He hadn't chosen that life and neither had Eileen. They understood one another. As he held her in his arms, a sly smile crossed his face. 'She gets me,' he thought. And it was true.


	3. Favors: Part 1 I wanted you to save me

**AN: This was my old story, Favors. But I'm taking it down, so I put it up on here. Please review! :) Thank you, Jositree who followed this story that was a one-shot.**

**About this story: This is about the "real" Roy Harper being angry at Green Arrow for not saving him. Green Arrow kind of just stands there and takes it like a man. Go GA! Lol, it's ok. Clone Roy still loves him. Oh, and btw I've been working on a part 2 for this. So, yay!**

* * *

Favors: Part 1 "I wanted you to save me..."

He's angry; you could definitely tell that he wants to scream. He's throwing things, all around the room. You begin to hate yourself, realizing that this is your fault. It's your fault that the Light captured him and did awful things to him before concealing him in a pod. You try to block it out, but you can't. Now he is screaming, at you. Your heart breaks as you realize that every word he says is true. 8 years...he was missing for 8 years and you didn't even know until the past 5. You tried to find him, you really did. It hurts; it hurts so bad that you didn't save him.

"You gave up on me!" he shouts at you furiously. You wince, hearing him scream at you.

It hurts that you didn't even know your own son had been replaced by a clone. His face is red, tears falling down his cheeks. You want to comfort him, somehow. But you know it won't work.

"8 years I was missing and you didn't even care!"

He's so mad and he's hurting. You don't know what to say, so you let him yell at you. Even though the words hurt. You do care about him, he's your son. You would've died for him and still would. He feels like no one cares, but you do. You've always cared, because he is YOUR son and you love him. You feel like a bad parent, like a failure. Because you couldn't save him, because you believed he was dead, because he's right...you gave up too easily. Your heart has been shattered into pieces, because next to Dinah, he was your world.

"How could you leave me there!"

Everyone has told you that it wasn't your fault, but you have your doubts. Carefully you watch him, as he starts to calm down. He backs up against the wall and slides down until his butt hits the floor. He's shaking in fear, sobbing. His eyes stare up at you, watching you as if desperately searching for answer. "I'm so sorry..." you whisper, hoping an apology will solve the problem, but knowing it won't. Then his jaw clenches and he shakes his head, letting out an ironic laugh. "I don't want your apology." he says with anger laced through his voice. Even though he's 23, he still looks 15. He still looks like your son, but now is when you realize the truth. Even though he is alive, your son died a long time ago. He looks away, glaring at some random object. "I wanted you to save me..." he whispers. His eyes soften and he's frowning. Then he looks up at you, and that's when you see it. You see the pain in his eyes. "But you didn't." he adds.

You're hurting almost just as bad as he is and he doesn't know it. Then he asks for a favor, one small favor. "I want you to leave."


	4. Favors: Part 2 You Saved Me

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think.  
****About this story: This is part 2 of Favors. The girl in this story can be whoever you want it to be. She could be Jade, or Artemis, or M'gann, or whoever.**

* * *

Favors: Part 2 "He saved me."

_Get up._

I try to stand, but I can't. My legs won't work. My entire body is sore, burning with pain. Blood seeps down the side of my face and I don't even bother to wipe it away. If I do, I know more will come. I'm beaten badly and I can tell that I won't be getting out of this mess. Not this time.

_Get up!_

It's her voice. She's ordering me to stand, to fight her. As much as I want too, my body won't move. I'm on my hands and knees, staring at the ground. There's another blow to my side and it causes me to tumble over. I let out a violent cough, blood coming out. I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping that this will all be over soon. But I know it won't.

_Get up, now!_

Her voice orders yet again, only more fierce and disturbing than the last two times. I open my eyes, looking up at the person who's doing this to me. Shee goes to kick me one more time, but instead of her combat boot connecting with my face...I grab it with my hand. Then I twist it back until I hear a bone crack, for once it wasn't my own. It was hers. She lets out a growl of anger and hobbles backwards. I quickly sit up. My head's spinning and my vision is so dizzy. I think that I'm going to pass out any minute. My bow is only a foot away and arrows are sprawled all around us. I snatch the weapon and place an arrow in between the strings. I pull the thin wire back. She lunges towards me, just as I release the arrow. It hits her heart, killing her instantly. She falls back on the couch and I let out a laugh filled with relief. It hurts so bad to laugh. I then allow myself to fall back on the wooden floors.

The door is kicked down and it's someone I never thought I'd see him. He runs over to me with a speed that would impress the Flash. I blink as the tears come following down my cheeks. It hurts so much to move. He's craddling me like a child. I remember when I used to be his child. That all changed the day I told him to leave. I regret that now. It wasn't his fault, it was mine. "Ollie, I'm so sorry..." I manage to croak out from my raspy throat. I look up at him, and he's crying too. He knows I'm dying, that every breath I take could be my last. Then I look over at the dead girl sprawled out on the couch. More tears fall from my eyes. "I'm so sorry..." This time I was whispering it to her. I watch as he calls for back-up and says they'll be here any minute, that I just need to hold on a little longer. I know this is it for me though. He doesn't deserve this. An adoptive child that's so awful to him. Why did he even come? It's then that it hits me. Lying half dead on the cold wooden floor, I realize he does love me. Because, adopted or not, I was still his son. So, I try to lighten up the mood. "This sucks." I mumble. He chuckles and I can't help but smiling. At least I can still make him laugh. And that's the last thing I'll ever hear, is my adoptive father's sweet laughter rang clear in my ears.


	5. Iced Psycho

**AN: This is Iced Psycho, it was one of the stories I had posted up. I took it down, or I will at some point. I would like to personally thank Maros-sad-song, who reviewed when it was a story and MistSpade who favorited it.  
About this story: The girl is no one important, I just needed a filler OC. So, here she came. Who knows, maybe you'll see her around? I wrote this after watching a re-run of "Terrors". (Summary-) She was Conner's best friend outside of the team. And she was Cameron's girlfriend. We all knew he was a messed up person, but she found the good in him. He's her iced psycho. Too bad he killed her. Not a slash between Conner and Cameron! Cameron/OC Just some random girl, no one special.**

******This was kind of dark. I was originally going to do this kind of Romeo and Juliet thing, but decided this was better. Please review and tell me what you think. I thought Conner needed a best friend, outside of the team, so bam! Plus, Cameron needed some love. Along came Rebecca! In response to the Romeo and Juliet thing, her initals are RJ. Get it? IT WAS FATE!**

* * *

Iced Psycho:

"Cameron!" she yelled above the noise of the screams. He was destroying the city with his new "toy". It was a device that fastened onto his arm and amped up his powers, making him nearly impossible to defeat. You would think that Icicle Jr. would be an easy target. On any other day, he would. But not today, not this day. "Cameron!" she screamed again, trying to get his attention. The stubborn girl continued to walk closer. They were in Central City in the middle of a snowstorm, generated by Icicle Jr., himself. The wind was pushing her back, blowing her hair into a tangled mess. Conner placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked towards him. "I can't let you go in there, Rebecca." he shouted above the howling wind. Her light blue eyes glistened with tears. "I have too. I'm the only one that can stop him." she stated fiercely.

Her name was Rebecca Jacobs, some people called her RJ. She was the girl that Cameron loved and strange enough, she loved him too. Rebecca hugged Conner, whispering into his ear, "I'll be fine."

Then, the next thing he knew, she was running to Cameron. Rebecca called out his name, getting closer to him. That's when it all went bad. The team was forced to retreat when Cameron started shooting out icicles at top speed. Conner refused to leave Rebecca. She was his friend, perhaps best friend outside of the team. They had met about a month ago in Happy Harbor. It was no doubt that she loved Cameron, but Conner always felt a strong urge to protect her. She was like a sister to him.

_I look at her and I think that chick gets me. And that's really all you need. Someone who see you for the psycho you are and likes you anyway._

Conner was reminded of the time he spent in Belle Reve with Cameron. He couldn't help wondering that if Cameron wasn't a villain that they might have been friends. "Superboy! We have to go!" M'gann shouted over a telepathic link. "No! I'm not leaving Rebecca out there alone." he replied angrily. He watched as her light blond hair swirled around.

Snow blew crazily in the air. Conner had to use his arm to shield his eyes. He kept a careful eye on her.

It happened so fast. Rebecca didn't even see the icicle heading towards her. "No..." Conner whispered. She gasped as it penetrated her stomach. Rebecca's eyes were wide with shock and fear. She collapsed in the snow, falling to her knees. Cameron still wasn't paying attention. He laughed like a manic, continuing to wreak havoc on the city.

Conner leapt in the air, jumping to where Rebecca had fallen. She lay on her side, shaking. Her white coat was now covered in blood...her blood. Rebecca was so pale; she almost blended in with the snow. Conner held his friend in his arms. "Stay awake...please...stay awake." he begged. Tears began to fall from his eyes, he knew she was going to die...and there was nothing he could do to save her.

Rebecca was always so understanding. She always listened to him and that's how they became best friends. He didn't want to lose her. He needed a friend, he needed her. "S-sorry...Conner...tell Cam...I'm sorry that I...c-couldn't stop him." she stuttered. Then she fell limp in his arms. He listened for a heartbeat, but found nothing except silence. He shut his eyes for a moment, and then reopened them. Conner let out an angered scream, which caused Cameron to look over. "Oh no..." he whispered. The storm stopped. Cameron fell to his knees in the snow, watching as Conner stood. He walked over to Cameron and punched him. "This is your entire fault! She tried to stop you, but you didn't pay attention to her!" he screamed. Conner continued to punch Cameron repeatedly. When he stopped, Conner realized that Cameron was crying.

He stepped back, allowing the boy to cry in hatred of himself. The team approached the two. "I killed her! I loved her and I killed her!" Cameron screamed hysterically sobbing into the ground. He didn't want to hurt her; Cameron never meant to hurt her. He loved her and now she was dead, all because he was an iced psycho. As the team began to walk away, something caught Conner's eye. A beam of sunlight reflected from something. He turned and saw what it was. An iced crystal hanging on a chain around Rebecca's neck, it was something Cameron had given her when they met. Conner had always wondered how she could love him, but he decided not to question love. Cameron was taken back to Belle Reve. He was congratulated by his father for his accomplishments. Only, Cameron didn't care. Two weeks later, Conner decided to visit him. He was going to give Cameron the necklace he had given to Rebecca. When Cameron walked in, he looked awful. The teenaged boy was a mess. It looked as if he hadn't slept at all. He sat down in the chair and stared at Conner. "Why are here?" he asked with a surprisingly calm voice. Conner dropped the necklace on the table. Cameron's eyes began to water, tears threatening to spill over. "Before she died, she asked me to tell you something." Conner said. Cameron grabbed the necklace and stared at it in his palms. There was a brief moment of silence before Conner continued, "She said that she was sorry that she couldn't stop you." Cameron looked up at him. He could see the pain in Cameron's eyes. Conner felt bad for him, he knew that Cameron loved her. He had no intentions on killing Rebecca, but he did. Now, he would have to live with that. That was the last time Conner had spoken to Cameron, the iced psycho.


	6. Memorial

**Check my profile and newest update!**

**AN: So, what do you guys think of these stories? Are they any good? Do they need something? Please, tell me. I am begging for any kind of feedback right now. About this story: I really don't know what this is. I guess it's a memorial.**

* * *

The Team's Memorial:

They paid the price and the cost was their life. They fought till the bitter end, the battle we did win. One by one they fall, all heroes do. We looked up to them, envied them, pitied them, idolized them, but most of all...we respected them. Their courage, their honor, their bravery. Some would say our real heroes are the ones in the army or navy, or marines, or someone in the military. No. What makes you a hero is helping others and doing what's right for the greater good, it's not about having super strength or being a telepath. It's not about super speed or accuracy, or even magic. It's truly about helping others and saving lives. That's what they did. They fought an "impossible" battle. We laugh at the word. Nothing seemed impossible for any of them. They won the battle, winning the war. These are our heroes. This is Young Justice. Kaldur'ahm aka Aqualad. Dick Grayson aka Robin. Wally West...Kid Flash. Conner Kent...Superboy. M'gann M'orraz...Miss Martian. Artemis Crock. Zatanna Zatara. Raquel Ervin aka Rocket. Roy Harper...aka Red Arrow. When the Justice League was down, they took over. These teens our heroes and will never be forgotten.


	7. The Day She Knew

**AN: Hope you like this, I had fun writing it. Great for a Spitfire fan. (ME!)  
About this story: Something I wrote while listening to "Diary" by Tino Coury. Great song, check it out. This is between Artemis and Wally, because I think it fits their personalities. Wally sees Artemis with a guy and he's jealous. This is after the season finale, when they just start to get together.**

* * *

The Day She Knew:

She smiles and hugs him as he approaches her. Wally's eyes narrow in jealousy. Why was she at the movies with whoever he was? The guy had light blond hair and brown eyes. He looked quite friendly, but Wally only saw him as a threat. Early, Dick asked him if he wanted to catch a movie and Wally happily obliged. They were in the snack line, when his best friend spotted her. Wally was going to walk over and say hi, but Dick stopped him. Artemis was waiting for someone and they wanted to find out who she was waiting for. Neither boy was happy when they saw the guy approach her. Dick hoped, for his best friend's sake, that he would walk straight past her. Sadly, he didn't.

When he saw the guy, Wally didn't know whether he should be outraged or broken-hearted. Was Artemis really cheating on him? They had only just gotten together. His eyes flashed with hurt. She was his Spitfire, and he loved her. How could she cheat on him? Did he do something or say something? Was it his fault? Dick placed a hand on Wally's shoulder. "You alright?" he asked, concerned about his friend. They had known one another for a long time, and he knew that Wally was upset. The speedster nodded and replied, "I don't feel so good. I'm going to head home." That was all he had said before he zipped off. Dick frowned as he watched Artemis and the mysterious guy. "Who are you?" he muttered. One way or another, he was going to find out who this guy was; every single detail about him. So, for once, he decided to find out stuff the easy way. Plastering on a fake smile, he walked over to her. Artemis spotted him and frowned. "Hi Artemis, I didn't expect to see you here." He said with a grin. The guy looked at Dick, staring at him. "What do you want, Richard?" Artemis asked through gritted teeth. She was not happy with Dick for ruining it.

*TIME SKIP*

Artemis pounded on Wally's door at the cave. She continued to knock until he opened it. Wally had assumed it was her beating on his door. As soon as Dick told her, she came rushing here to him. She wouldn't let Wally break up with her, because he thought she was cheating. Artemis tackled him with a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes. He froze, eyes growing wide with shock. After a minute of standing like that, she pulled away. "I should hit you." she spoke, staring into his dark green eyes. A grin spread across her lips, but he frowned in confusion. "That guy you saw me with at the movies? He's my cousin." Artemis explained. That's right; she completely abandoned her cousin for her boyfriend. He understood thought, and told her to go. Wally groaned and ran a hand over his face, through his hair. She laughed at him. Now, he completely felt like an idiot. Of course she wasn't cheating on him. Artemis was just hanging out with her cousin. When he looked back at her, she was smiling. Why was she smiling at him like that?

"What?" he questioned her. She just shook her head, continuing to smile. "Nothing, Baywatch." Artemis replied, using his old nickname.

That day was the day she realized the truth about Wally. She realized that it was official. Artemis Crock loved Wally West. He took her hand in his. "Well, I ditched my cousin for you. So, what do you want to do?" she asked him. Wally grinned like an idiot, something that Artemis adored; his idiotic grin. "I can think of something." he whispered in her ear. Pulling Artemis inside his room, he shut the door.

* * *

_**Story Idea! Please, someone write this idea. It is killing me. I mean, seriously. Ok, so a story based on a villain OC girlfriend for Cameron! Icicle Jr. Let me know in the review if you want to use this idea. I will be sure to check it out. I just really want someone to write her. You can use the girl from Iced Pyscho if you want. If anybody wants this, I will put up the info in the next chapter.**_


	8. The Bullet of Fire

**AN: Review, favorite, or alert. You know the drill. I am going to personally thank ReviewerAtHeart, who reviewed every chapter. You seriously just made my day. Thanks to your reviews, I'm posting this chapter early. I do take requests. :) Although I can't promise when I'll get to it.  
About this story: I got this from watching the YJ promo from this year's Comic-con. I watched it over and over and over and over again. I paused it and played and paused and…I think you get the idea. Well, it looks as if Arsenal fires a bullet and it hits Lex Luthor's care, but it could be two different scenes merged together. Now that I'm thinking about it, that's most likely what it was. But…let's pretend it's not.**

The Bullet of Fire:

Roy waited, hidden in the parking garage behind a cement post. He knew Lex Luthor was a part of the Light and Roy was out for revenge. He wanted revenge against all of those who took part in his capture. Those who cloned him and locked him inside a chamber deserved to die. After training for the past months and finding out all the information he could; Roy was out for blood. He loaded the clip of explosive tip bullets into the gun. Cocking the gun back, he pointed the barrel directly at his target. Mercy and Lex were walking towards the car.

When they were in range, Roy fired. The bullet soared towards the fuel tank of the pearl white limousine. Once the bullet hit, a mass of fire engulfed the vehicle and the people heading towards it. Lex and Mercy were burned to a crisp from the sudden, unexpected explosion.


	9. Saved Baby

**AN: I need some** **requests, guys. Like seriously. Please review.**

**About this Story: I came up with this character while I was watching The Dark Knight Rises. It isn't exactly how her story goes, but I thought it was ok. I've made up a lot of DC characters. I am such a nerd**.

* * *

Barbra Gordon pulled to a stop on the side of the road. She had been driving over to the Wayne Manor when she spotted a crashed car. The small nissan vehicle was crashed into a tree. She quickly got out of her own car and ran to the demolished car. Barbra peered inside, finding a woman slumped over in the drivers set. She jammed her elbow into the window and broke the glass. Reaching her hand inside, she felt the woman's neck for a pulse. Nothing. It was pitch black and about 10:15 at night. A sharp cry pierced the air. Her eyes slowly widened, drifting to the backseat. There, sitting in a car seat, was a little baby girl. It took Barbra a matter of seconds to unlock the door and pull the baby out safely. She quickly dialed 911, cradling the baby in her arms.

When the ambulance arrived, they whisked the baby away to make sure she was alright. Barbra talked to the cops that had also came. She told them everything that had happened. A paramedic noticed her elbow was cut up pretty badly. He cleaned it up, patching it with bandages.

"How's the baby?" she asked him when he finished. "Oh, she's fine. We'll have to take her to the hospital, so we can be 100% sure though." he explained.

That night had been one of the longest for Barbra Gordon. After the incident, she made the news. Everyone in Gotham had raved over her. She visited the baby every day with Dick. They grew accustomed to the infant. It wasn't too soon that she was being out up for adoption. And after a seemingly short week, she was gone. The couple was quite upset after having grown fond of Alyssa. Later that night, when they returned to the Wayne Manor. A baby's laugh pierced the air. Dick and Barbra smiled, running towards the sound. Bruce Wayne was holding Alyssa in his office, he cradled her head gently. At the time, Dick and Barbra were only 16. That's when they found out. "Hi Alyssa, I guess I'm your daddy." he whispered. They had thought nothing of it then. The amazing Batman hadn't suspected being watched by them, nor had he noticed it. "Why didn't your mommy tell me?" he questioned himself. Suspicion set in and caused Dick to search. When he found the blood work, he couldn't believe it. Sure enough, the baby was Alyssa Wayne. Not by papers, but by blood.


	10. His Son is Lost

**For ReviewerAtHeart. Thanks for reviewing and sorry it took so long, I've had a lot going on lately. I hope you like this. I don't, because its so short. I'm a little disappointed in it, but let me know what you think. Please review everyone!**

* * *

Wally was always like a son to Barry. He cared for him and respected him, treating him like his own child. The team ha just gone on a dangerous mission in the Amazon jungle. It involved the Light in some strange way. It was dangerous and each member knew the risks, as well as their mentors. Then again, there were always risks. So, was Barry worried? No. This was nothing out of the ordinary for them. They were superheroes, it was the job.

The team looked broken without their speedster beside them. He would always lift their spirits in times like these. But Wally wasn't there.

"Where's Wally?" he asked, speeding into the cave. The team stood near their mentors. M'gann and Artemis were sobbing, even Robin looked like he was going to start tearing up. At the time, Barry wondered why. "He's missing and possibly dead." Batman said with a monotone expression. Barry hasn't expected this. He stared at Batman in disbelief. Was this some sick joke? No. Batman never joked. This was real. It was really happening. Barry refused to believe that his son was missing or even dead. He super sped off to his home. Iris looked shocked when he walked through the door. Ignoring her, he punched the wall with a scream of anguish. His son was missing and never before has Barry felt so lost.

He would find him. No matter what it took, Barry would find him.


	11. Robins Can Die

**About: This is a chapter about Jason Todd's death. I know how he died, but I thought that I would write it differently.**

**AN: Thanks to ReviewerAtHeart. Please review people! Keep this weird story mess alive!**

* * *

**Robins Can Die:**

Jason held on to the edge of the building with his good arm. He tried to climb his way up, but it seemed impossible. Looking down, he saw streets illuminated by signs and lights. His costume was ripped and torn from the battle, blood lingered on the clothing. That was the price of being a superhero. Where was Batman when he needed him? A hand reached out and grabbed his. "Are you alright, Robin?" Asked a worried feminine voice. He nodded at Shadow. They were separated during the fight. Shadow was a long time friend of Jason's. The villain had been long gone, but something else lurked in the shadows. It was late at night. The full moon shown bright overhead. Sirens and horns could be heard from the streets of Gotham. He glanced over at Shadow as she watched the people below. "It's a long way down..." She muttered to herself. Jason only nodded in conformation.

Bang!

She turned around quickly, looking for Robin. He was on his knees, holding the wound on his chest tight. Blood seeped through his fingertips as he fell on his side. Shadow looked to the man with the gun. He must have been an assassin they missed or something. She charged towards the man, but before she reached him, he fired.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Shadow collapsed to the floor of the rooftop as well. The strength in her legs was no longer there. She became weak. The man left quickly, thinking his job was done. Inching towards his friend, Robin put all of his effort into it. There had to be something he could do. Maybe he could save her. Jason rolled over his long-time friend. She trembled as a cool breeze passed. His vision was starting to blur, as was hers. This was it, this was the end. He held her in his lap.

"Kiss me?" She asked. Shadow always knew what a player he was. All she wanted was a simple, romantic kiss. He didn't deny her of it. Mustering all the passion he could, Jason kissed her. It wasn't long, but it was what she wanted. It was perfect. "I caught my shadow..." He whispered into her ear. His warm breath lingered on the back of her neck. They could tell that this was the end. "And I caught my robin." Shadow replied. Everything in life must die eventually, even humans. None of them are immortal. How they chose to live our lives up until the last moment is their decision. "I never thought I'd die like this." Jason said with despair. She snuggled up further in his lap. "Even Robins can die." Shadow replied, falling into a dark sleep. He soon followed her into the darkness. After the darkness, there was light. It was true, even robins can die. After, they will forever fly.


	12. Heroes

**About this story: Based on Blue Beetle being a tyrant and ordering around some well-known super-teens aka his personal slaves. Sorry if you don't know who they are. Oh, and the time might not be consistent with that superhero's time and what not.**  
**Author's Note: Please review!**

* * *

He sat in his chair, perched high above the ground. This made it easy for him to watch his slaves hard at work. The sinister creature laughed as one of them fell to the ground; a girl with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. "Slave, bring me a drink!" he shouted out. Damian Wayne came running with a glass of wine. He knelt by his master's side, handing off the drink. Life was hell, but better to live than die. Blue Beetle took a sip out of it and dismissed the teenage boy with dark black hair.

"Get up, girl!" he called out to the one who had fallen. Her fingers trembled on the dirt as she forced herself up. Kara Kent was not a quitter. She was stronger than that. It seemed hopeless, but she remained determined on an escape. All she needed was a little help.

Mia Dearden watched from the shadows of larger piles of debris. The blonde had quickly gotten up and trekked off, leaving behind a silver band. When the venomous beetle wasn't looking, she darted out to retrieve the object. It was a bracelet with the Superman symbol on it. Mia scrambled off after the blonde. Could she be Krypotian? It was possible. With a Krypotian on her side, it would be a lot easier for Mia to escape. She wasn't looking for a friendship, just a way out.

Blue Beetle yawned; he was growing tired of these slaves. He clapped his hands. "Bring in the newcomers!" One by one, more slaves came in. Some older and some younger, a raven-haired girl caught his eye. She had violet orbs for eyes and a slim figure. For some reason, the beetle was intrigued by this girl. Raven looked around, taking in the new scenery. It wasn't any better than where she had been. She looked up to the tyrant. Blue Beetle pointed at her. "Slaves, bring that one to me." he told them. Zachary Zatara and Conner Hawke moved towards Raven. Each of them grabbed an arm, leading her towards their master unwillingly. It was either her or them. She struggled against their grip, but it was no good. They were stronger.

"Come on, come on…." Kyle Rayner repeated. Courtney Whitmore and Grant Wilson waited anxiously for their friend to return. Damian sprinted over to them with an object in his hands. "Yes!" Courtney shouted, hugging him. Kara walked over to the group. Everyone except for Zachary and Conner were here. "One step away from freedom…" Grant added to the quiet cheers. Kara felt for her bracelet, gone. She must have dropped it. Panicking, Kara turned in every direction, looking to see if it were nearby. A girl with strawberry-blonde hair stepped out from the shadows. Her bracelet was being twirled on the girl's fingers. "I want in." was all Mia said. They nodded and Mia tossed her the bracelet. Damian looked up at his friends as they crowded around him. He pressed the button on the small remote labeled 'release'. All of the inhibitor collars clattered to the ground.

When Raven's collar fell, the boys released her. She sent a blast of black energy towards Blue Beetle. The ruler had been thrown back by the power. "Sdneirf ruo ot su ekat!" Zachary chanted. In a split second they were with the others. The group of teens ran towards freedom, towards a new life away from here. Since most of the world was destroyed, that would be nearly impossible. But they could try.

All of the other slaves ran off in different directions, getting as far away as they could from the monster called Blue Beetle. He wasn't always like this. It was the Reach's fault. They're the ones to blame and to pay for all of the pain and destruction. The group of teens traveled to Star City to meet up with a few friends of theirs. That's when their life began. Now, they could be who they were born to be. Heroes.


	13. Better Alone

**About this** **story:**This is about a runaway, who didn't escape with the team. She later catches up with the Runaways and their new member, Arsenal.  
**AN:** Pretty please review. I haven't bee keeping up with this at all lately.

* * *

**Better Alone**

People usually say that there's safety in numbers or that you're better protected in a crowd. Me? I think that's bull crap. I'm better alone. I've got no one to look out for, no one to hold me back, and no one to take care of. Then it truly hits me.

_I'm alone._

No one to talk to, no one to love, no one to protect, no one to look after me/to care for me, no one to joke with or laugh with. I am completely and utterly alone. And for a moment, it sucks. Not too long ago I was captured by the Reach. Even thinking of that horrid name makes me want to puke. Though, I can't say being captured was the worst thing that's ever happened. Most people don't know my story, because most people...don't know I exist. I was sitting in the train station in El Paso, waiting for the bus to arrive when they grabbed us. There were four others, but we never talked; I never talked. I've been running for so long, I can't stop; I won't stop. I refuse to stop running until I can get far enough away from him. I hate crowds. When I hear someone call my name, I turn and there's this sickening feeling in my stomach. Because just for a few seconds, I think it's him. I'm better off alone. I've been alone for so long, that's all I know anymore. Truthfully, I don't care.

Back to my story with the Reach...

When I awoke, I was in containment. They experimented on me and the others. Anyone who didn't comply didn't live. I complied and I lived. The Justice League's sidekicks came and rescued us. Only, I didn't leave with them. I knew that if I left with the heroes that I would have to go back. And there is no way in hell I was ever going back. I've spent six months on the run and I'm not being forced to go back with HIM. So, whenever Batgirl and Robin weren't looking, I snuck away to an escape pod. And I was gone. About a week later, I discovered my abilities. At first I was shocked, but I got the hang of it.

I've watched the news and kept tabs on the heroes. For a second, I thought it would be cool if I joined their team. _They'd never let you, you're a runaway,_ a voice whispered in my head. Now we've reached the present. I'm seated in at the train station yet again, lying peacefully in the seats. There's no one here with me except the man selling train tickets. Every thirty minutes, he looks up over his newspaper at me and then the clock. My train doesn't come until 1 am. I'm using my backpack as a pillow. That backpack contains everything I own. I shut my brown eyes, trying to sleep a little. Then I hear the door open. Eyes snapping open, I look up to see a group of teens walk in. I roll my eyes at them, but they don't notice. After purchasing tickets, they sit down. Then the tall, African American boy looks at me. His eyes go wide as if he's seen a ghost. "It's you!" he shouts. I look at him suspiciously, wondering what he is talking about. That's when I recognize them, except for the red-head. "Oh yeah, you guys were at the bus stop too." I replied.

"We thought you were dead." says the Hispanic boy. I grin and lean back. "Nah, I'm too persistent to die." I say. It's weird, because we're talking like we know each other. We don't even know one another's names. Their group crowds around me. We talk for a while. Mostly them telling me what has happened and their names. I tell them how I escaped. We even talk about our powers. "I can fight extremely well." I inform them. It's a sucky power, but it still is one. I can perform different combat moves that seem unreal. I realize that this might just be the most I've said in months. Though I don't tell them my story or my name, none of them question it. Roy, the red head, gives me this intimidating glare; but I'm not scared. HE was the only thing that ever scared me. Before I know it, my train is almost here. "It was nice seeing you again." Ed says with a smile. I smile back and nod. "You should hang with us. We're kind of forming our own team." Virgil adds. It's a kind offer and I seriously think about accepting. "No thanks, I'm better alone." I reply. I stand and quickly tie my hair into a ponytail as the train arrives. When I look up, they're standing too. We must have been waiting for the same train. _Oh great...,_ I thought. We board the train together, handing the man our tickets. I sit far away from them. The train lurches forward as we start speeding down the tracks. I stare out the window as we pass by trees, towns, country homes. I shiver as a sudden chill passes by. In one swift motion, there's a red jacket over me. I look up to see Roy standing above me. He grins and sits beside me. "You never did tell us your name." he brings up. I thought I had gotten away with it, but apparently not. Sighing, I answer him, "Mia."

As a smile caresses his face, I can tell it's fake. Just like mine were back at the stations. I wonder what his secret is. Then again, I'm sure he's wondering what's mine. He talks for hours, while I listen. Before I know it, I'm falling asleep with my head on his shoulder.

...

When Roy walks up, the train has stopped. His friends are standing over him. He realizes that the girl was gone. She did leave his jacket though. He sighs, slipping on the red hoodie and zipping it up. As Roy shoves his hands in his pockets, his fingers brush across a note. He follows his friends off the train as he reads the note.

_I'm better alone. -Mia_

He thinks it's ironic that in military terms M.I.A stands for "missing in action".


	14. Death Eludes Us

**About This Story:** I wrote this after getting a review from ReviewerAtHeart. (LOVE your reviews) It's about what takes place after the Endgame. Personally, I don't know how it's going to end. It takes place from Nightwing, Arsenal, Wonder Girl, and Artemis's POV.

**ReviewerAtHeart:** I will continue the other story or any of them if you want me too, as long as you keep reviewing. ;)

**AN:** I recommend listening to "Bleeding Out" by Imagine Dragons. I listened to a cover by Brett Musslewhite. Please review!

* * *

**_Death Eludes Us_**

There are some, who were born to die. Then there are others who never die. Not as an immortal, but as a survivor. Death eludes us, the wrong and sinful; yet it comes so easily to those who don't deserve it. The kind and pure of heart. Those are the ones who can not escape deaths longing grip on their lives. I look at those around me. There are fewer of us. The war may have been over and we may have won, but there was a cost. There was a price to pay. And that price was the ones we lost. Death doesn't come to those who do wrong, it comes to the meek. I think back to the names and faces of the ones we lost. There were so many. Some died so young, too young. Death comes to those who don't deserve it and don't expect it. Not to people like them, people like me. I've given up so much for this mission, too much. And on top of it all, I've lost more than I gained. I've been in so many life or death situations; too many. Yet I live.

...

I hesitate to press the sharp blade to my wrist. Something's stopping me, holding me back. With anger, I slam the razor blade into the wall. Why can't I do it? It's not fair. It's not fair that I'm one of the few to survive. I don't deserve it. I almost killed everyone when I opened the airlock, I constantly put them in danger; I've done so much wrong. Why am I the one to survive? The one who doesn't deserve it the most! Death eluded me, yet again.

...

I jump in the pool, allowing myself to sink to the bottom. I've been sinking since the endgame. I've already drowned in depression and sadness. Losing one is bad, we didn't lose just one. I've tried holding on, but I can't. My perky, cheerful self disappeared long ago. All I could think of is that I should be dead. Blue Beetle saved me from a hit that should've killed me. Instead of me, death claimed another victim.

I'm so lost. I can't breathe, yet I don't make any moves towards air. Why should I live?

...

He didn't want me to do this mission. I didn't listen. I was so eager to get back in the field, so eager to fight crime again. The mission was a success. But there were repercussions. I blamed fate for the longest time. The cruel and twisted fate that brought us together and is tearing us apart. I watch him in the hospital bed. His chest slowly rises and falls. I knew they would call upon Kid Flash to fight the battle against the Reach and the Light. I didn't know he would be a causality. I wish I turned Nightwing's offer down. My heart stops when I hear the prolonged beep coming from the machines. Eyes widening I manage to mutter one word, "No..."

...

Death eludes some of us, the ones who deserve it most. We merely struggle to hold on as they die. We ignore how completely broken this world is until the ones we love most are gone; we ignore how completely broken we would be without them. Death always claims a victim. Too many good people suffer for our actions. That is the ultimate consequence of war, death and suffering. Death to those who are good, suffering to whose who elude it.


	15. Nothing Is Real

_"Business as usual…" Vandal Savage said with an evil grin._

Dick shot up in the bed, eyes wide open in horror. He was gasping to catch his breath, though something felt…off. He looked around and noticed that he was at the Wayne Manor. Then he glanced down at himself. Dick touched himself as if to make sure he were real. It seemed impossible or unlikely. Could he have imagined everything up in his head? Were the last five years a dream? Was it ever…real? Pushing back the blankets, he moved his legs over the bed and placed his feet on the cold wooden floor. He darted for the bathroom. Taking in a deep breath, he flipped on the switch. Dick's expression remained unsure as his hand felt his face. It wasn't real, none of it. He had dreamed everything up. Quietly sprinting back into his room, he searched for his phone. Once he found it, he pressed the power button. The glow of the screen's light casted shadows at certain spots on his face as he read the date: _July 3__rd__, 2011_

It was only July of 2011. He flopped back down in his bed. Memories of New Year's Eve flashed back to him. He took in a deep shaky breath. _It wasn't real_, he repeated over and over in his head. Tomorrow was the first anniversary of the team. In the past months, the Justice League worked with the team and found out what happened during the "missing 16 hours". They had been sent to Mars to cause destruction and turn the Martians against Earth. The Justice League had pleaded with the Martians to understand that they were being controlled by the Light. In the end, it all worked out. In fact, a few of the Justice League's members helped repair most of the damage that was caused. After that, Red Arrow went on a search for the 'real' Roy. The team helped him out with that too. He had trouble fighting his inner demons, but everything was resolved. Though, the original Roy Harper was later found dead. Since then, the Justice League and the team worked side-by-side to take down the Light. Together, they defeated a vast majority of them, but the leaders still remained in play.

How could he have imagined that future? It all seemed so real at first, but now, he could tell what the true reality was. The true reality was this one.

Wally and Artemis were still a couple, so were M'gann and Conner. Superman was getting to know his clone and the two were becoming closer and closer. As for him and Zatanna, well, they broke up. It was mutual. He was dating Barbra Gordon now. His best friend, who had been training as Batgirl for over a year now. Lately, she's been going out more publically. She would be joining the team soon. This was the reality. It wasn't some dream his subconscious fabricated. Dick continued to stare at the ceiling, wondering how he managed to dream up five years in one night. He lay there like that for the longest time, debating over whether or not to fall back to sleep. When he checked the time, it was already 6 am. Dick sighed and got ready to start the day.

…Mount Justice…

"Recognized: Robin, B01."

He materialized in the cave, looking around for his friends. They weren't in the mission room. Robin headed towards the kitchen and living room area. His teammates were all hanging out. "Nice of you to stop by." Wally said when Robin appeared from the hallway. He nodded, remembering the dream. _Wally, my best friend, died…_ he thought to himself. Then he reminded himself that none of it was real. Robin plastered on a fake smile, deceiving the group of teens. "Not everyone has super speed and can make it here in like thirty seconds." Robin replied jokingly. "So! What are we going to do tomorrow?" M'gann asked, practically bouncing with excitement. A devious smile crept upon Robin's look. "I have an idea…"

If he weren't wearing his sunglasses, you'd be able to see the mischief in his baby blue eyes. "Well? Don't leave us in suspense." Artemis remarked. The smile that graced her lips showed that she was excited for tomorrow as well. Everyone was watching him now, waiting for him to speak his clever plan. "A party." He said simply. "Well, duh." Wally stated. They were going to have a party at the cave to begin with. "Not here…at the Watchtower, I'm thinking a wild teen party with loud music and dancing and other things that could possibly make the Justice League kill us." Robin added. Then, the worst thing that could possibly happen actually happened, everyone agreed to it. Robin smiled as his friends devised a plan for this awesome party to take place. He heard Zatanna suggest they dress up as a Justice League member, but not their mentors. Everyone quickly agreed, adding in more details to the party. This was real. This party, his friends –no, his family–, this life; it was real.

* * *

**A fix-it fic for the whole second season. I went WAY extreme here. Please tell me what you think. Review! :)**

**You can also find this story under Story Mess.**


	16. Savior

**About this Story: Just because I refuse to believe that Wally is truly dead, along with over half of the other fans.  
AN: Ignore the OCs at the bottom. The girl is NOT a Spitfire baby, but whether the boy is or isn't is up to you. Enjoy the story and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**RevieweratHeart:**Don't worry, I get how life goes. It can be frustrating. I do, however, love it when you review and am kinda sad when you don't. But you AREN'T letting me down. You're my most loyal (and only) reviewer. The POV in Death Eludes Us switches, I think I mention at the top whose it's in; that list is in order. Sorry about that. Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean a lot! Also, I'm going to try and update on Wednesdays. I don't think it'll be every Wednesday, maybe like every two weeks or something. It just depends. But I will stick to posting only on Wednesdays.

* * *

There was a blinding light, distracting everyone from the three speedsters circling the chrysalis. When the light vanished, they all turned back to the speedsters. Energy seemed to be hitting something or someone, but none of them could tell what or who. The cold temperatures seemed ineffective. Keeping their eyes glued to the chrysalis and colorful tornado swirling around it, none of them thought about the cold.

A gush of black wind sped past them and joined the speedsters, but not even the Bat's former protégé noticed. He slowed down to take the energy at the end off of the slowest of the three. Wally, who had been slowly vanishing, now seemed to be regaining his composure and color. The other two speedsters could only watch in surprise. They had been so close to losing him. "Kid?" Barry questioned as he continued to speed along. It almost didn't seem possible. "I'm fine, Barry!" Wally shouted back. They looked to the other teen that was helping them, this kid that none of them knew saved Wally and was now taking the hits. He shouted out as another bolt of energy zapped him. The kid was wearing a costume similar to Wally's, but the lightning bolts were silver as were his goggles. "Who are you?" Wally questioned over the roaring winds. The teenage boy with golden blond hair glanced at him. He smirked at the trio. "Silver Flash, I'm from the future." He shouted back. Another strike of energy hit him, making him lurch forward. It took everything he had to restrain himself from speeding past all three of them. His smirk faded when he raised his hands to look at them. He was gradually evaporating. He felt so slim as if air were passing through him. So used to air passing around him, this new feeling was native and extremely unwelcomed. He wanted to speed up, go faster.

_No_, he told himself. He came here to stop the death of Kid Flash. No matter the costs, he had to prevent this. Even if it caused his own death, Silver Flash knew he had to do this. Looking to the other three, he gave one last smile. Wally gazed into his emerald green eyes that looked so familiar. The kid, who was only about a year or two older than Bart, was now almost gone. "War always has its cost, this time, you won't be one of them." The boy said wisely. Another bolt struck him and he released another strangled cry. He looked at Wally once more. "Goodbye…Wally…" whispered the boy as he vanished.

As the chrysalis seemed to deactivate, the speedsters slowed down to capture their breath. "They did it!" M'gann shouted in triumph with a chuckle. Smoke clearing, the five of them ran to the speedsters who were still catching their breath. At first it seemed impossible, but now that they were victorious, hope seemed to catch up with them. M'gann helped up Bart as Kaldur helped Barry. "You did it!" she cheered, smiling broadly. "Congratulations, you have saved the world." Kaldur added.

Artemis ran over to Wally, hugging him tightly even though he was crouched on the snowy ground. He wrapped his arms around her. Her face was buried in his shoulder. Wally couldn't believe that he willing gave everything up like that. He would have sacrificed himself to save the world. That's what heroes do though, right? Thinking it over, he realized that he would've done it again too. Because saving the world meant saving Artemis, she was his world. Barry and Bart still had millions of questions about the teen, but Wally decided to let it go for now. Whoever his savior was, was a true hero. He gave up his life for Wally to live. The skies still looked gray, but now there was a new sense of hope for the future. Thanks to Silver Flash, Wally would be able to live. He could propose to Artemis, grow old with her, have children with her, even go back into the superhero business; not in that order. Thanks to the blond-haired, green-eyed teenage boy, he could LIVE.

He pulled away from Artemis, kissing her full-out on the lips. The scene seemed so cheerful, so blissful and bright.

Off in the distance, a red-headed girl stood alone. Stray tears fell from her emerald eyes as she dropped to her knees. She remained hunched over, body wracking with sobs. She didn't understand why it had to be him, the love of her life. When the heroes left, she pressed a button on her ring. A huge light source opened up. She glanced back at the spot where he had perished one more time. "There's always a cost…" she whispered into the chilly skies, hoping that his spirit would hear her. She gently closed her eyes and stepped into the light, speaking a few remaining words, "…it was you." As she stepped into the light, it sealed shut behind her.

**_A hero is an ordinary individual, who finds the strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles._**


End file.
